Black pearls (Stony)
by Yeta
Summary: Tony sonrió con arrogancia y mucha, pero mucha, diversión. Nick Fury no lo quería cerca de S.H.I.E.L.D. y eso lo sabía perfectamente, así que cuando el director solicitó su ayuda no disimuló ni un poco el regocijo que esto le causaba, aunque toda burla se esfumó al descubrir para qué lo requerían. AU/Stony
1. Prólogo

Tony sonrió con arrogancia y mucha, pero mucha, diversión. Nick Fury no lo quería cerca de S.H.I.E.L.D. y eso lo sabía perfectamente, así que cuando el director solicitó su _ayuda_ no disimuló ni un poco el regocijo que esto le causaba, aunque toda burla se esfumó al descubrir para qué lo requerían.

─Nicky debes estar bastante desesperado como para pedirme ayuda a mí, pero…─ resopló dejando el expediente en el escritorio sin darle mayor importancia ─¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué acaso no tienes espías para esto?

─La situación es crítica, Stark. Se infiltraron y robaron información altamente clasificada, estallaron una de las sedes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y asesinaron a barios de los agentes que fueron asignados para _detenerlos…_

─Quiere decir eliminarlos, en plural además, y por la manera en la que hablas de ellos ya sabes de quienes se trata así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué yo?

─¿Aceptaras o no?

─Por que no─ sonrió.

AU Stony

Advertencias:

Cabios de la historia de muchos personajes entre ellos…

*Howard Stark no murió, su esposa si, sigue al frente de Stark Industries y fue uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D.

*Tony tuvo su accidente, tiene el reactor y sí se convirtió en Iron Man. Es parte de la junta directiva de Stark Industries y heredero de la empresa.

*El Capitán América no existió, la guerra transcurrió pero cuando terminó se creó Hydra y ante esto se fundó S.H.I.E.L.D.

*El origen y año de nacimiento de Steve Rogers es totalmente distinto al que conocemos. No fue parte del experimento del super soldado y lo único que no cambia es que es hijo de Sarah Rogers. Lo demás lo aclararé a través del fic ;)

*Si alguien tiene alguna duda pues pregunten porque no adivino jaja

Disfruten la lectura =)

Prólogo

Tony sonrió con arrogancia y mucha, pero mucha, diversión. Nick Fury no lo quería cerca de S.H.I.E.L.D. y eso lo sabía perfectamente, así que cuando el director solicitó su _ayuda_ no disimuló ni un poco el regocijo que esto le causaba, aunque toda burla se esfumó al descubrir para qué lo requerían.

La base de datos que su padre codificó para la agencia fue saboteada y mucha información se perdió, sin contar que Pierce amaneció esta mañana muerto. Bueno, más que muerto, el hombre fue torturado minuciosamente hasta morir y eso cualquiera podía entenderlo con las muy graficas fotos de los instrumentos que se utilizaron y del cuerpo casi irreconocible de Pierce.

Los responsables eran peligrosos, eso lo entendía sin problemas, más con la información que tomaron de los ordenadores de la agencia. Aunque había _algo_ en la forma de actuar de estos tipos que llamó su atención, sus objetivos hasta ahora eran tanto agentes de Hydra como de S.H.I.E.L.D. y parecía que habían sido los causantes del asesinato de miembros del gobierno en otros países, pero a pesar de la larga lista de homicidios que se cargaban nadie tenía una imagen o idea de sus identidades, o en todo caso la razón.

No eran asesinos a sueldo, la forma en la que dejaban a sus víctimas era como si dejaran un anuncio gigante de neón que los marcaba a ellos como los causantes y que lo hacían con mucho odio. Así que todos esos muertos tenían algo en común y por ende algo que los unía a estos chicos malos que lograron sacar a Fury de su zona de confort y pedir su ayuda.

─Así que quieres que actualice toda la seguridad de la agencia…

─No es eso y lo sabes bien, Stark─ habló sin ocultar la molestia en su tono.

Tony aguantó una sonrisa antes de asentir, claro que actualizaría la seguridad de la era de los dinosaurios que su padre creó cuando todavía dirigía la agencia, seguridad que él mismo violó un par de veces sin problema alguno cuando era un adolescente causándole uno que otro dolor de cabeza a su padre.

─Nicky debes estar bastante desesperado como para pedirme ayuda a mí, pero…─ resopló dejando el expediente en el escritorio sin darle mayor importancia ─¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué acaso no tienes espías para esto?

─La situación es crítica, Stark. Se infiltraron y robaron información altamente clasificada, estallaron una de las sedes de S.H.I.E.L.D., asesinaron a barios agentes y los que fueron asignados para _detenerlos…_

─Quiere decir eliminarlos, en plural además, y por la manera en la que hablas de ellos ya sabes de quienes se tratan así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué yo? Sabes muy bien que no es mi trabajo el limpiar la basura de la que ustedes quieren deshacerse.

─Nos encargamos de peligros potenciales no solo para nosotros sino que para el mundo y estas personas lo son, pero no hay que eliminarlos si es lo que te preocupa. El agente Barton fue el último agente que se le asignó esta tarea, el único que regresó sin heridas de gravedad y con información sobre los objetivos. Él piensa que podemos intentar integrarlos antes de llegar a la primera opción─ espetó con voz neutral haciendo que Stark levantara una ceja intrigado por el pedido de Barton, conocía al agente y aunque no era de hablar mucho no le parecía una persona compasiva en lo absoluto y el querer integrar a la nomina de S.H.I.E.L.D. a asesinos de agentes de la misma agencia y uno de los directores era algo absurdo ─¿Aceptaras o no?

─Por que no─ sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, el asunto era serio y por muy desacuerdo que estuviera con las acciones de la agencia no podía ignorar que definitivamente estos asesinos eran muy peligrosos y capacitados para llegar a sus objetivos, matarlos e irse sin que nadie los identificara. Y su padre tenía conexión con la agencia, Howard podía ser un futuro objetivo de esos tipos y aunque no se llevaba bien con su padre no lo quería muerto.

─El agente Barton te espera para darte todos los detalles.

***\\(=u=)⁄***

La sonrisa de la camarera que traía su pedido, café con una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate, era tan radiante que le causaba nauseas. Claro que le sonrió de igual manera antes de agradecerle y que ella se fuera satisfecha. Una mujer joven, tan fácil de complacer y si la miraba con más detalle podía clasificarla como _linda_ , que si no fuera porque no contaba con el deseo sexual hubiera buscado meterse entre sus piernas sin mucho drama.

─Y… ¿usted es?─ Sonrió nuevamente antes de beber un poco de su café, _nada mal_ , dejó la taza sobre la mesa y observó al hombre que estaba frente a él sin disimulo alguno. Sus ojos verdes estaban un tanto apagados y unas ojeras lo opacaban más. Lo había investigado y sabía todo sobre Scott Lang, entre lo más interesante estaba que el hombre se encontraba un tanto desesperado y él podía aprovecharse de ese desafortunado echo.

─Eso es irrelevante, Scott, te requiero para un trabajo y eso es lo único que te tiene que interesar─ habló tranquilo, notando que no había sorpresa en la expresión cansada del hombre.

Llevaba observando desde la lejanía a Scott, quien se encontraba sentado hace veinte minutos meditando mientras observaba su propia taza de café, antes de que él se sentara en su mesa, sin decir palabra alguna, y llamara a la camarera que lo atendió luego con esa sonrisa tan brillante.

─Si, bueno, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan no soy un idiota y estoy fuera del negocio, no haré nada ilegal─ bebió un poco de su muy frío café, el cual estaba notoriamente asqueroso por la mueca que no pudo ocultar antes de alejarlo de su boca.

─Si fueras un idiota no te contactaría─ se encogió de hombros probando un poco de su pastel, rico pero podía mejorar ─No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí y eso es suficiente. Eres muy dulce, pero si de verdad crees que conseguirás un trabajo decente con tu historial entonces eres demasiado inocente para encarar tu situación. ¿Quieres echarle un repaso a tu situación? Ok, tu ex esposa no te quiere ver cerca por tus crímenes, los cuales por muy buenas que hayan sido tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste no dejará de ser un crimen ante los ojos de una persona decente como lo es tu ex. Tu amada hija por otro lado si quiere verte, pero tú no tienes permitido acercarte a ella a menos que pagues las cuotas muy pero muy atrasadas de pensión.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café disfrutando el contraste de este con el dulce del pastel que había probado antes. Esperó alguna reacción negativa por parte del contrario por saber ese detalle de su vida privada, ya que lo de ser un ladrón condenado era de dominio público.

─Algo triste que no puedas ver a tu hija, más teniendo en cuenta que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida si no se opera. Bastante costosa esa cirugía, pero también bastante difícil que esa operación la haga cualquier cirujano, ¿verdad?─ engulló otra cucharada de su pastel en su boca, de verdad amaba el chocolate, mientras notaba la desesperación junto con la desolación del hombre frente a él sin sentir empatía alguna realmente ─Registras el nombre de Erica Sondheim, es una cirujana reconocida por llevar a cabo operaciones como la que necesita tu hija.

─¿Qué quieres que haga?

Y así consiguió en aquella pintoresca cafetería más que una rica rebanada de pastel haciendo de su mañana una muy buena. Dejó el local sonriendo antes de colocarse nuevamente su gorra y anteojos que se había sacado al entrar al establecimiento el cual solo contaba con cámaras en el sector donde se hacían los pedidos y en la caja registradora. Nueva York era un lugar bastante ruidoso, no acostumbraba a quedarse por largos periodos en ciudades grandes, pero esta vez tenía que aguantar todo el bullicio.

Mientras se acercaba al hotel donde se alojaba vio como muchas personas apuntaban al cielo sonrientes y no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber a que sonreían y señalaban como idiotas, entró al edificio saludando con un gesto de su mano al portero antes de encaminarse hacia el elevador. Caminar escaleras arriba hasta el decimo piso no era algo que fuera a hacer a no ser que su vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar a su piso caminó directamente hacia la entrada de su departamento, el lugar era espacioso, pero lo que más le agradaba era que los pisos superiores estaban casi deshabitados. Se deshizo de su gorra y anteojos dejándolos despreocupadamente sobre un mueble antes de mirar las pantallas que mostraban distintos puntos de las calles cercanas a su ubicación.

─Fury solicitó la ayuda de Iron Man para capturarnos─ escuchó la voz apacible de su amiga, su hermana, su compañera… Natalia Romanove.

Aunque ella solía usar una de sus múltiples identidades con demasiada frecuencia haciendo que se acostumbraran al nombre: Natasha.

─Sabíamos que eso pasaría, Nat─ se encogió de hombros antes de apartar la vista de las pantallas y dirigirse al ventanal para ver a la mujer de cabellos rojos que lo miraba analíticamente ─. Ese agente, Barton, no se quedó muy contento luego de nuestra huida. Él si debe preocuparnos, Stark solo es un idiota armado con ese traje.

Sonrió recordando como de cabreado había estado aquel agente luego de que mientras llevaba a cabo una pelea contra Natasha él le disparó con su propia arma dejándolo fuera de combate luego por un potente golpe de su amiga. No era como si Nat no pudiera con ese hombre sola, pero había interceptado una señal que el agente había disparado cuando los encontró y no tenían tiempo para juegos.

El agente Barton podía reconocerlos si los veía, de eso no tenía dudas y por eso le preocupaba más tener a ese tipo detrás de ellos cazándolos para S.H.I.E.L.D. que a ese hombre mimado que salía a jugar con aquel traje de héroe.

─¿Lo estás subestimando?─ sonrió Natasha incrédulamente, ellos no habían llegado tan lejos subestimando a posibles obstáculos en su camino por muy inofensivos que se vieran. Y Iron Man no se veía inofensivo en lo absoluto y por eso la tranquilidad del rubio le llamó la atención, bajar la guardia para ellos podía significar la muerte en el mejor de los casos.

─Claro que no, se bien que es capaz de hacer Anthony "Tony" Stark. Pero mientras no se cruce en nuestro camino seguiremos con nuestro trabajo, infiltrarnos personalmente en su entorno es algo arriesgado así que conseguí a la persona perfecta para hacerlo para estar al tanto de si él tiene algo sobre nosotros.

─Eso está mejor─ asintió no tan satisfecha con tener a Iron Man trabajando para encontrarlos, pero decidida a concentrarse en su trabajo para terminar lo antes posible y seguir con el siguiente.

Steve y ella no podían distraerse o detenerse por un simple obstáculo, ellos tenían tanto _trabajo_ por hacer…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

─Entonces una mujer que a duras penas llega al metro setenta te pateó el trasero y la quieres reclutar, ¿es algún tipo de fetiche, flechitas?

─No te olvides de su compañero─ Ignoró las burlas de Stark mientras miraba por las pantallas holográficas como la I.A que creó el genio buscaba patrones y pistas que ubicaran a la mujer y al hombre que debían reclutar o capturar si la negociación no salía bien para S.H.I.E.L.D.

─¡Ah, cómo olvidarlo! El chico que a tu parecer es solo un poco más bajo que yo y que te disparó con tu propia arma. Que vergüenza, ¿cómo puedes ser de la elite de la agencia?

Barton rió por el tono fingido de aflicción del millonario, muy pocas personas eran capaces de tolerar la personalidad tan descarada de Tony. Él tuvo serios problemas para adaptarse a su persona luego de conocerlo, pero una vez que lo conocías a pesar de todos sus defecto, los cuales eran barios, uno podía llegar a encariñarse con el exentico Tony Stark.

─Solo estas resentido porque siendo el hijo del fundador de S.H.I.E.L.D. fuiste rechazado para ser parte─ desvió la vista de los hologramas para volver a hablar antes de que el millonario comenzara con su discurso de cómo para ser "rechazado" primero él tendría que haber intentado ingresar y el cómo le importaba muy poco la estúpida agencia siendo que en realidad sí le molestaba el ser apartado ─La mujer tiene entrenamiento militar avanzado y el hombre que al acompaña también tuvo el mismo entrenamiento por cómo me dio un tiro limpio. Ambos saben cómo atacar y escapar del lugar como si jamás hubieran estado en la escena, son espías altamente capacitados en el arte. Se mantuvieron lejos de la mira de S.H.I.E.L.D. por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que están escalando más alto en sus _trabajos_ busqué todo registro de crímenes que tengan su _marca_ y la lista no es nada corta. Son… impresionantemente perfectos en lo que hacen.

─Ignoraré que suenas como si estuvieras hablando de un amor platónico y no de un par de asesinos. Me das escalofríos, Barton, y no de forma agradable. ¿Su marca? Su modo operandi es casi indescifrable, son como fantasmas según los informes que hay sobre ellos.

─Son capaces de reducir a un luchador experto sin que éste se entere de quien lo golpeó, la mujer casi lo logra conmigo pero pude tener el placer de verla y darle pelea hasta que ese chico salió de la nada y me robó mi arma para dispararme. Pero la cuestión es que al parecer si no eres su objetivo ellos solo te reducen, no te eliminan, pero si lo eres entonces vas a pasar una larga tortura hasta morir y…

─Y dejan una perla negra en los cadáveres. Son unos sádicos, eso me quedó claro. No decía nada en los informes de que eran jóvenes, ¿entonces son sexys? ¿Por eso quieres reclutarlos?

─Son jóvenes y sí, pude apreciar cierta belleza en ellos, en realidad si uno los ve pasear por la calle los categoriza más como presas que como depredadores. Pero no quiero reclutarlos por esas razones que están rondando por tu rara mente Stark, sería muy beneficioso tener a personas de su nivel de nuestro lado.

─Oh, claro… te sentirás muy seguro teniendo a dos asesinos profesionales con lealtad dudosa para cubrirte la espalda─ ironizó Tony bufando luego por la risita del agente ─Se cargaron al ex director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y quieren que trabajen para ustedes.

Era bien sabido que Pierce fue destituido de su cargo y no se retiró como le hicieron creer a todo el mundo, el maldito al parecer tenía conexiones con Hydra y a pesar de tener las sospechas y algunas pruebas solo lo apartaron para mantenerlo vigilado.

La agencia pasó por una gran limpieza en los primeros meses del nombramiento de Fury.

─¿Todavía nada J?

***s(*v*)/***

El olor de la sangre era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero aunque no le causaba repulsión, le producía un poco de rechazo cuando ésta lo ensuciaba. Vamos… que a nadie le gusta estar empapado de sangre de escorias.

─Solo un tiro─ comentó viendo al hombre atado a una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, goteando en el piso sangre que contractaba con aquel piso color pastel ─Te estás ablandando.

Claro que el hombre a su lado no había tenido tanta suerte ya que por su expresión sin vida podía deducir que sufrió hasta terminar de soltar su último suspiro. Sus entrañas estaban salidas de su cuerpo y el olor era ya nauseabundo. Pero para personas como ellos esas cosas ya no les importaban, estaban acostumbrados al ambiente que a más de a uno lo llevaría a una temporada al psiquiátrico.

─¿Qué quieres?─ bufó por el tono cortante del causante de aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

─Supongo que el que recibió el tiro fue más cooperativo, ¿quieres compartir un poco de información conmigo?─ sonrió ya sabiendo que sería ignorando ─Supongo que no.

Cualquiera se lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de tratar con ese hombre, ya con sus casi dos metros y aura oscura causaba _miedo,_ pero él ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que pese a su reputación jamás mataría a nadie que no lo mereciera y ante los ojos de Punisher él no cuadraba para ser un objetivo. Cosa que lo aliviaba bastante, tenerlo como enemigo no era algo que cualquiera tomara a la ligera.

Y aunque muchos no lo creyeran podía tener mucha paciencia, una calma perturbadora que aseguraba que se controlaba perfectamente.

─No te ofendas, pero no te estaba buscando a ti─ le informó sin apartar la vista de los dos muertos ─Estos gánster son parte de la mafia rusa que se está instalando aquí.

─Son parte de un grupo pequeño.

─Un grupo pequeño ligado a uno muy grande, uno al que necesito entrar─ suspiró para encarar a Castle.

Hace cuatro años lo había conocido por casualidad, en una de sus vueltas a . donde contactó con una de sus contactos. La cual en aquel momento estaba instruyendo a este hombre tal cual hizo en algún momento de su pasado con él. Nunca estaba mal aprender otras _artes_.

─¿Te interesa la mafia rusa?─ había cierto interés en su tono, aunque era casi imperceptible. Steve sabía que ese hombre no trabajaba en equipo, pero alguna que otra vez terminaron coincidiendo en el mismo objetivo y no les quedó de otra que soportarse mutuamente.

─Algo así─ contestó sin revelar nada realmente ─¿Tienes algo para mí?

Él era el que socializaba más con los contactos, mientras Nat se encargaba de atraer a los peses que ellos pensaban pescar. Eran muy pocos los que conocían en persona, mantener el perfil bajo era algo que los caracterizaba o al menos era así hasta el momento. Entrar a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue algo inevitable, solo ellos contaban con la información que requerían de esas personas y era importante obtenerla antes de que los perdieran nuevamente.

─Se comenta que una de las cabezas de Hydra está en Nueva York─ escuchó a Castle, quien había perdido el poco interés en hablarle antes de encaminarse a la salida ─Voy a cazarla.

─Suerte con ello─ murmuró ya a solas con los muertos.

Sabía perfectamente a quien habían enviado por la muerte de Pierce, después de toda el imbécil tenía información valiosa que exponía a más de uno de aquella organización y no era una sorpresa que esa persona fuera del interés de Punisher.

¿Tendrían que sentirse alagados por ser cazados no solo por S.H.I.E.L.D. sino que por Hydra también?

La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Eso sería estúpido, no ser conocidos era una ventaja y al estar tan expuestos ahora mismo tenían que estar más atentos de lo que ya estaban. Volverse más paranoicos que antes.

Luego de abandonar la escena del crimen se dirigió hacia su temporalmente "casa" y como cada vez que ingresaba al edificio el portero lo saludaba sin prestar atención de verdad. No esperaba encontrarse con Natasha al volver, ella seguramente seguía infamándose sobre los últimos movimientos de la ciudad.

Antes de encaminarse hacia las pantallas para inspeccionar el perímetro que hicieron alrededor del edifico tuvo el presentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero mirando a su alrededor no encontró nada fuera de su sitio.

Hasta que la vio. Tal cual la recordaba, con esa sonrisa arrogante y esa pose que decía que no le temía a nada ni nadie.

***(o.o)/***

─ _Señor, hubo una detonación en un edificio cerca del norte de Central Park_ ─ alertó Jarvis ante el pedido de que le diera aviso si interceptaba algún aviso fuera de lo común en Nueva York.

─¿No está controlado?─ preguntó poco interesado realmente, una fuga de gas no era algo que lo llevara a ubicar a las joyitas que quería Fury. Pero si había gente en peligro no podía hacerse de la vista gorda.

─ _Si lo está, la detonación afectó un solo piso y no hay heridos. Pero fue provocada, planeada para que solo afectara ese departamento._

 _¿Un atentado?_

─¿Quién se hospedaba en ese lugar?

─ _No pueden identificarlos, lo único que se sabe es que se trataban de un hombre y una mujer. Ingresé a las cámaras de seguridad y encontré algo peculiar, hay momentos en los que las grabaciones son afectadas por un bloqueador de señal._

─Analiza cada cámara de seguridad de Nueva York e infórmame cuales tienen la misma interferencia en las últimas horas, están aquí─ sonrió sin poder evitarlo, por fin tenía una pista de cómo encontrarlos. Según Barton ellos jamás se quedaban mucho tiempo en n lugar luego de sus trabajos, pensó que le tomaría más tiempo conseguir algo para ubicarlos.

─ _Enseguida, señor._

 _***z(=u=)z***_

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es el principio y espero que le den una oportunidad a ese fi =3 el el siguiente capítulo Tony tendrá su primer encuentro con Steve, aunque no sepa que es él jaja

Para quien no lo sabe Castle, "Punisher" sí es un personaje de los comic de marvel. Uno que me gusta mucho jaja

 _ **Adelanto**_

 _Lo odiaba, quería atrapar a esos malditos y enseñarles que con Tony Stark nadie se mete y sale impune. Pero en especial deseaba atrapar al rubio, al malditito rubio que se burló de él._

─ _Que vergüenza, Stark, ¿él gran Iron Man fue burlado por alguien que apenas y pasa el metro setenta?_

 _ **Fin de adelanto**_

Gracias por leer, espero que se animen a comentar que les parece o lo que esperan de los personajes =)

Besos!


End file.
